


Twilit Trek

by madammina



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Midna muses to the silent boy about masks and the future.





	

Twilight flowed through the plains, turning even the greenest of grass into a dull orange. Only two figures trekked into the shade, a young man with pointed ears, and a sprite of some sort. 

“Hey, do you think there are places other than twilight?” The boy looked at the sprite. She tilted her partially masked head and ran her hands down the curled body paint. He shrugged, and the sprite touched the mask.

“I don’t know why we were cursed.” She continued. “Was it that bad? or was it jealousy? And, why do we deal with masks all the time?” An orange braid with a hand on the end reached out to grab a glistening bug. The boy, without looking, held out a satchel into which the imp dropped the bug. “Is that a reason? or a punishment?” She rolled her shoulders. “I don’t have a mask though-” The boy glanced pointedly at the mask she currently wore. “Okay, fine, in my true form I don’t have one. Here, it’s foisted on me. Incomplete. There is POWER in a mask.” She flew around, and looked in the young man’s eyes. Her own, yellow and red, flashed with something. “You should know that.” She reached out to touch his face. He didn’t flinch. Instead, the sprite sighed -revealing sharp canines- and rubbed his cheek slightly. “Who knows, when I get my kingdom back, maybe I’ll make you king. Yeah…!” She flew up ahead, and the young man jogged slightly to keep up. “Link, Prince Consort of the true Twilight Princess! You’d get a mask, one that looks like a wolf. And we would rule the land together in peace and harmony.” She stopped, and turned to look at him. “IF you want that.” She finished. “Your life is here, after all. You have friends, a job…” She trailed off. “What will they say if their savior disappears with a Twili. A banished, corrupted, imp.” She touched her own mask again. “So, what do you think is my mask, Prince Consort?” She returned to his shoulder, sitting comfortably with her back on his head. He turned slightly to see her. “The one I wear now, the sarcasm I use, my jealousy? What?” 

The young man shrugged, nearly unseating her. She floated away with a slight laugh. 

“Fine, fine. We should get a move on. We have a new temple to find.” Her hand like brain manifested, then plunged a diadem into his forehead. He was enveloped in shadow, then shrunk into a wolf form. The wolf panted, and the imp settled onto his back. “Okay, Link, let’s go.” And the wolf bounded away into the twilight.


End file.
